Wonderwall
by Housaholic32
Summary: Drabble that I decided to write after listening to Wonderwall by Oasis. Told from House's POV. HC. Angsty House. Please Read and Review. I own nothing.


AN: I wrote this after listening to the song "Wonderwall" By Oasis. I'm not too crazy about the finished product but I hope that everyone enjoys it. Please read and review.

* * *

Today is going to be the day.

I can feel it. In my head, in my heart, and even in my stupid leg. I can't believe that I never figured it out before. I feel like a moron, like a jackass, like a child, like a…a--well, I guess that sums it up really. I'm a Moronic, jackass with the intuition of a child--I'm a freak of nature--I should be shot…again. On second thought, scratch that, I shouldn't be shot, maybe poked with a sharp pencil instead, not life threatening, merely painful and annoying--It's perfect for me. I'm so many different things, I deserve so many different things that I sometimes confuse myself. I sometimes think that she'll be able to sift through all of the things that I am, the things that I deserve; She'll be able to sift through every bit of me, and help me find…I don't know what, but, if it's there, she'll be the one to find it. I know she will.

She's been so hurt lately; she gives me little hints as to how _much_ she hurts, she doesn't know she does it. She tries hard to hide the pain from me. I've deduced that there are three stages to her hurt, and three corresponding tell-tale indications of said stages. Stage one is minor; more annoyed than hurt. In stage one she tends to cross her arms and suck her teeth (I've always hated the sound and I think that's why she does it). She never caves while in stage one--Stage one doesn't bother me. Stage two can usually go either way. In stage two, she's angry, she paces, and raises her voice, and scowls a ferocious scowl that would scare the crap out of just about anyone that isn't me--Stage two is funny. Stage three is the worst. Stage three is the stage in which she can barely speak, in which she can barely breathe. It's as if all of the fire in her has gone out, and I'm the one who extinguished it--Stage three hurts me just as much as it hurts her. I don't want to be an extinguisher. I want to be her fuel. I want to make her shine bright. I've hurt her so much; I want to make the hurt go away. I know I will.

I took a long time to get here. There was no straight path, no light at the end of the tunnel, just me alone in the dark, she can be my light. She can save me from the darkness--from myself. And, I've wanted to tell her so many times. Tell her how much I needed her--but how? This isn't me. I'm an ass, and I don't know how to do these things. I know it. She knows it. But She doesn't care. I know she doesn't.

It's too hard to talk to her at the hospital, to many people, too many places that she could hide. After work, I go to her house; maybe, our house…in time. I know that it can be.

I knock on the door, She'll answer it. I know she will.

"House?" Her eyes are questioning and apprehensive. She's probably wondering what the hell that I'm doing at her home. Wondering what crazy treatment I've cooked up for one of my patients. Or maybe, she knows why I'm here, she's seen it coming for years, but she doesn't feel it; She doesn't feel the same way; she's trying to let me down softly. It doesn't matter, I've never been one to back down. I won't do it now. This is too important. I know it is.

I look into her eyes. The fear melts away. "Save me Lisa." I can't remember the last time that I called her by her first name. I like the way it sounds when I say it; the way it makes me feel...I'm not sure what. She'll be able to tell me, I know she will.

She smiles. I knew she would.

End.

* * *

Here are the lyrics to the song "Wonderwall" by Oasis.

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me


End file.
